EL SUFRIMIENTO DE NARUTO
by ahiru-in-wonderland0
Summary: naruto logro su cometido, traer de vuelta a uchiha sasuke... pero,le pasa algo y sasuke quiere saber y por querer saber se entera de los sacrificios que naruto hizo por el... pensamientos de sasuke algo bizarros
1. 1raro, mi rarito dobe

_HIAOO! Aqui ahiru in wonderland! __Con un fic SASUNARU ((yah!))_

_Los invito a pasar a mi página de deviantart donde se publican personajes, perfiles y portadas! Una que otra imagen es editada, es decir, que use un maniquí o boceto o base de otro personaje. Cuando sean en este formato será (nombre del dibujo)edit. Solo los originales tendrán nombre común::::::::_

_**.com**_

_En caso de que estén en mi Pág. de deviantart les invito a que comenten!_

_Bueno, bueno, pues… ¿Qué puedo decir? Jajá jajá amo el sasunaru (-w-) es mi favorita! Bueno, este fic lo saque del closet. Es colaborado, es decir, entre otra chica (no recuerdo su MSN T.T) y yo, lo creamos. Pero solamente se pudieron crear 3 Cáp., así que continuare yo sola la historia._

_Otra cosa, esta historia la narra el uchiha menor, las aclaraciones serán mostradas con un asterisco (__*) y las palabras entre paréntesis__(blablanbla) son los pensamientos de sasuke… mas profundo realmente._

_Me gusta poner a sasuke un poco cómico…_

_¡ENJOY!_

_Los nombres de Naruto y personajes pertenecen a Masashi kishimoto© y TV Tokio…. _

_SIGAN LEYENDOME_

_MATTA NEEE!_

_-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

**EL SUFRIMIENTO DE NARUTO**

_**Por ahiru-in-wonderland! y adri-chan**_

**CAP1- RARO, MI ****RARITO**** DOBE…**

¿Hacia cuanto tiempo que había regresado a esta aldea? no recuerdo con claridad, pero regrese solo porque estaba cansado de ser perseguido y porque no aceptarlo, fui derrotado por uzumaki naruto.

Pero el, con una amable y sincera sonrisa, me extendió la mano, prometiéndome una konoha limpia y pacifica…

Al principio había tenido algunos problemas al regresar, aun cuando tuviera muchos "amigos", eso no cambiaba el hecho de que yo era un ninja fugitivo y buscado, pero aun así Naruto había abogado por mi día y noche y aunque en un principio eso también le había causado problemas a el, ahora se podía decir que todos vivíamos en armonía.

Ese Dobe nunca cambiara.

Ahora que recuerdo, naruto siempre sintió empatía por mi y si no llegase a sentirlo, entonces se esforzó para poder comprenderme… creo que una parte de mi decidió volver por ese usurantokashi.

Esa parte deseaba poder sonreír con el, pelear con el y también, por muy patético o cursi que se escuche, estar a su lado, compartir aquellos momentos de felicidad que la vida nos de, juntos.

Era verdad que eso era patético, pero aun así no podía dejar de sentir una gran tranquilidad cada vez que estaba cerca de el, aun cuando estuviéramos con nuestras típicas "discusiones", las cuales decían que se volvían menos constantes. … (Creo…)

¿¡Pero como no discutir con tal pedazo de Dobe que parece que a veces solo se preocupa por los minutos que tarda en hacerse el ramen! (No, no estoy celoso del ramen!)

**_sasuke-kun.-escuche un grito armonioso y femenino que me saco de mis pensamientos**

Cuando gire mi rostro, pude ver a la chica que estaba antes perdidamente enamorada de mi y que ahora (no muy seguro realmente) babea por el dobe, sakura.

Me miraba con su sonrisa algo torpe pero de alguna manera bonita y amorosa. Yo, que estaba recostado en el techo, di un salto y baje al lado de ella

**_sasuke-kun te estábamos buscando por todos lados, kakashi-sensei me mando buscarte-hablo con su conocido tono cantarina.**

**_¿que es lo que quiere?-respondí extrañado. Mire por todos lados a ver si podía ver al torpe pero no había rastro alguno de el**

**_no esta, fue con sai ah dejar un informe con tsunade-sama**

**_No se a que te refieres - le dije mientras me ponía en marcha, no se que le daba ahora a Naruto por irse mucho con Sai, no es que me molestara o algo así, pero de todos modos ese chico se me hacia tan .. Aburrido, de repente escuche una risita detrás de mi - se puede saber de que te ríes Sakura? -**

**_Es que no te eh dicho todavía hacia donde tenemos que ir, Kakashi quiere que lo veamos en el puente y vas en sentido contrario - dijo mientras intentaba reprimir una sonrisa apuntando hacia el otro lado.**

**_p…Pues hubieras empezado por ahí - le dije intentando sonar serio a lo que ella volvió a reír- **

**_sasuke-kun te eh notado muy extraño-dijo casi en un susurro, pero pude escucharla claramente.**

**_¿QUE?-ella negó varias veces con un "nada, nada"**

Sakura comenzó a saltar por los techos y la seguí sin decir nada más.

A los pocos minutos pude ver como naruto estaba parado en el puente ¿peleando con sai? parecía que le reclamaba algo y sai solo sonreía divertido.

Y al poco tiempo se dieron cuenta de nuestra presencia, pues naruto se giro hacia con nosotros y nos saludo enérgicamente haciendo como si nada pasara.

**_¿como te fue con tsunade-sama?-pregunto sakura extrañada por aquella disputa.**

**_pues bien-sonrió el rubio-¿como iba a estar-ttebayo?**

**_sai-sakura miro al nombrado -tsunade-sama volvió a golpearlo ¿verdad?**

**_en realidad, por poco-sai sonrió**

**_Y como no me iba a querer golpear después de que Sai le dijo, que yo le había dicho que era una vieja bruja - expresó Naruto mientras le dedicaba una mirada amenazadora a Sai y este respondió sonriendo**

**- Bueno es que leí en uno de los libros que hay que ser sinceros con las personas.**

**- pero hay cosas con las cuales no se tiene que ser tan sincero! - contesto Naruto **

**- no puedo creer que hayas dicho eso de Tsunade-Sama - le dijo Sakura regañándolo, eso pareció hacer sentir un poco mal a Naruto**

**- Pero vamos Sakura-chan hasta tu haz dicho que cuando se le suben los tragos da miedo - se defendió Naruto**

**- Pero eso es diferente - contesto ella sin poder evitar sonrojarse**

No pude evitar reír un poco al verlos a los dos así

**_De que te ríes? - preguntaron los dos a la vez**

**_...¡y-yo!-ladee la vista, rayos, ¿porque me reí?-por nada.**

**_¿de verdad?-preguntaron ambos acercándose peligrosamente a mi.**

**_quizás se rió…-hablo sai-porque recordó el tamaño del pene de naruto. **

**_SAIII-gritamos los 3 a coro. Yo con mi tic nervioso quise golpearlo en la cara ¿tendría que soportarlo?**

**_admítanlo, es gracioso el tamaño-continuo.**

Antes de que lo atacáramos entre los tres por semejantes palabras (yo no eh visto el pene de naruto!... creo…) kakashi apareció con su ya famosa técnica de aparición… (ustedes saben, esa del "poof"…)

**_oh ahora los noto muy animados-dijo al tiempo en que sonreía**

**_kakashi sensei, ano sa, prometió enseñarme el chidori hoy-ttebayo ¿cumplirá?-hablaba naruto con una común energía en el.**

**_HUMP-me burle-¿crees que alguien como TU podrá hacerlo?**

**_¿que dices sasuke teme?-gruño al tiempo en que chocábamos nuestras caras en señal de enfado **

**_¡¿QUE? QUIERES PELEAR O QUE?**

Naruto frunció el seño molesto y después se separo, suspiro y pareciera que chocaba los dientes. No se porque pero últimamente tampoco quiere pelear, solo se cruzo de brazos mientras sai, sakura y kakashi sudaban la gota gorda

**_bueno - prosiguió Kakashi rompiendo el silencio - hoy si quieren puedo intentar enseñarles el Chidori porque tu sabes… eres viento, no fuego-**

**_No me importa - contesto naruto - no hay técnica que yo no pueda aprender y cuando lo logre por fin podre cerrarle la boca a este baka - dijo mientras me miraba rápidamente y apuntándome con vulgaridad.**

**_hump hay que ver para creer - dije mientras sonreía de lado, lo cual pareció molestar algo mas a naruto y por alguna razón me encantaba verlo así.**

**_ya veras - dijo el mientras empezaba a juntar chacra en su mano, Naruto se veía molesto, mas molesto que al inicio, pero aun así no se enfrentaba directamente conmigo, voltee a ver a Sakura pero ella lo único que hizo fue girar la cara cuando me vio… eh?**

**_te mostrare todo lo que te as perdido-hablo mas molesto, lo note y me retrocedí, me había prometido nunca pelear de ese modo con naruto.**

**_entonces demuéstralo-pero ¡¿porque estoy formando el chidori con mi katana?-naruto, no eres nadie mas que un invecil.**

Pude notar que naruto se enfado mas, realizo el rasengan a una velocidad increíble y poco a poco comenzó a transformarla en un shiruken.

**_¡naruto!-grito sakura molesta-ya basta, no hagas caso-¿que no haga caso? ¿Y eso que sakura dijera eso? naruto la miro y esta solo le sonrió ligeramente, el dobe bajo la mano y deshizo la técnica, yo hice lo mismo.**

Se acerco furioso a mí y me tomo del cuello de mi camiseta

**- Sabes a veces me gustaría darte un gran puñetazo y que se te bajara lo presumido y engreído-ttebayo - me dijo mientras me fulminaba con los ojos.**

**- Y por que no lo haces? - le dije claramente desafiándolo- o a caso ya no tienes la agallas? - eso pareció ser la gota que derramo el baso Naruto levanto uno de sus puños y lo preparo para golpearme, pero poco antes de darme lo desvió y le dio a una de las columnas del puente la cual tembló por un momento.**

**- no tengo por que rebajarme a eso - dijo para después soltarme, eso no me lo esperaba, naruto últimamente estaba actuando de una forma rara para mi gusto y no lo entendía bien.**

Kakashi suspiro abatido, sakura me miraba molesta y sai me fulminaba con la vista, naruto había apartado al vista de mi y camino pasando a un lado de mi sintiendo una extraña sensación.

**_naruto ¿a donde vas? -pregunto kakashi **

El no respondió, solo siguió caminando y se pedio entre los arboles.

**_naruto…-murmuro sakura tristemente-debería ir…-pero kakashi la detuvo y me miro fijamente**

**_creo que debería ir otro…-susurro mi ex-sensei-nosotros iremos a entregar el documento el cual seria en equipo…**

Esta bien, esta bien, la regué y lo se, solo me di media vuelta y camine en la misma dirección. En cuanto sentí que no me veían comencé a correr, se que cometí un error, pero no pediré disculpas…. Creo.

Llegue a un riachuelo y lo vi sentado tranquilamente, me miro por unos momentos y después se puso de pie dispuesto a marcharse

**_espera**

Naruto me volteo a ver , por un momento creí que había visto que tenia algunas… lagrimas en sus ojos? eso tenia que ser alguna imaginación mía, pero no tuve mucho tiempo para pensar ya que el Dobe se volvió a poner en marcha.

**_Dije que esperaras - le dije mientras lo tomaba de uno de sus brazos y lo jalaba hacia mí haciendo que quedáramos frente a frente.**

**_y ahora que quieres? - pregunto en tono molesto. **

**_ ¿se puede saber por que te comportas… así?- dije lo ultimo algo distraído ya que no pude evitar ver que Naruto estaba sonrojado**

**_eso es algo que a ti no te importa-ttebayo - me contesto para después intentar librarse de mi agarre**

**_te dije que esperes-forcejee mas, naruto bajo la mirada.**

**_ ¡¿y ahora que quieres?-hablo molesto **

**_esa actitud tuya comienza a cansarme ¿sabes?-le hable firmemente**

**_¿cansancios?...-bufo-ahhh entonces hablemos de cansancio… -murmuro levemente, alzo la mirada y pude notar como esta vez sus ojos como unas lagrimas luchaban por no bajar por sus mejillas- YO SOY EL QUE ESTA CANSADO, DE TODO ESTO-grito furioso-no tiene caso seguir así... Me insultas y crees que soy incapaz de hacer cualquier cosa.**

Me quede un momento callado, no sabia de lo que me hablaba pero verlo así era algo que no había esperado…. No es que no sepa… (Agh! Maldición!)

**_Tal vez tendría una idea si me lo dijeras **

**_no creo que eso cambien en algo las cosas - dijo el todavía con la mirada hacia abajo, no pude evitar tomarle la barbilla y levantarle la cara.**

**_que pasa? - le pregunte, entonces el me miro a los ojos y no pude evitar sentirme mal al ver como es que las lagrimas se le querían salir de los ojos **

**_nada...-aparto la vista de mi, se soltó del agarre y comenzó a Caminar alejándose de mi…-no es nada-murmuro con eso, marchándose.**

¿Que le pasa a naruto? definitivamente algo no estaba bien. Bueno, el es medio llorón, pero ahora parece chica en menstruación o embarazada. Esta raro.

Quise seguirlo pero sabia que no me dejaría, comencé a Caminar hacia donde el equipo estaba pero cuando llegue, me sorprendió el solo ver a sai mirándome completamente enfadado

**_necesito hablar contigo**

Ay wey!* ¿sai sin su peculiar (y estúpida) sonrisa? no se que es lo que sai planeaba, sentía que naruto y el tenían algo y eso, de alguna manera, me hacia sentir furioso, ahora quería hablar conmigo… ¡genial! (es sarcasmo)

**((*Expresión mexican people! Es como decir ¿¡what the hell? O ¿¡que rayos? Pero me gusta aplicar esa xD)**

**_para QUE?-pregunte molesto**

**_es algo relacionado con naruto-kun**

Solo abrí mis ojos de sorpresa… ¿que tenia que ver naruto en esto?... raro, todo esto comienza a ponerse raro por mi querido dobe… (Rayos! No debí decir mi querido!)


	2. 2lagrimas

_HIAOO! Aqui ahiru in wonderland! __Trayendo el cap 2!_

_Los invito a pasar a mi página de deviantart donde se publican personajes, perfiles y portadas! Una que otra imagen es editada, es decir, que use un maniquí o boceto o base de otro personaje. Cuando sean en este formato será (nombre del dibujo)edit. Solo los originales tendrán nombre común::::::::_

_**.com**_

_En caso de que estén en mi Pág. de deviantart les invito a que comenten!_

_Es colaborado, es decir, entre otra chica (no recuerdo su MSN T.T) y yo, lo creamos. Pero solamente se pudieron crear 3 Cáp., así que continuare yo sola la historia._

_Otra cosa, esta historia la narra el uchiha menor, las aclaraciones serán mostradas con un asterisco (__*) y las palabras entre paréntesis__(blablanbla) son los pensamientos de sasuke… mas profundo realmente._

_Sasuke eres idiota! Solo abraza a naruto (kya)_

_¡ENJOY!_

_Los nombres de Naruto y personajes pertenecen a Masashi kishimoto© y TV Tokio…. _

_SIGAN LEYENDOME_

_MATTA NEEE!_

_-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

**CAP 2-LAGRIMAS…**

Sai había caminado sospechosamente un poco mas alejado, me preguntaba donde habían ido kakashi y sakura pero pareciera que desaparecieron por arte de magia… oh dios! Puede que sea amor entre estudiante y maestro? (¡que echii!)… raro. Bueno, a quien le importa… ah! Ya me acorde! Entregar documentos….

El insignificante ambu se detuvo recargándose en un árbol y cruzándose de brazos ¡¿que le sucede? (No te creas tan chulo!)

**_no se si recuerdas aquel día en que nos conocimos por primera vez...-hablo con su apacible pero molesta voz.**

**_...si (creo)-bufe-ese día casi te meas del miedo. (Creo)**

Sai solo frunció el ceño molesto, yo sonreí prepotente.

**_en fin ¿recuerdas que te había dicho que naruto te miraba mas como un hermano?**

Ante esta pregunta no supe que cara poner… (Solo espero que no de estúpido, porque pareciera que esa cara hacemos muchos…)

En esos días (viejos días… ¿Qué me pasa? Si fue hace ya un par de años… creo) mi mente estaba invadida completamente por la oscuridad y el deseo de venganza. Mi rostro mostraba completa indiferencia, al parecer, sai lo tomo como un "prosigue"

**_pues bien, creo que me equivoque.**

Me le quede mirando un momento, a donde quería llegar con todo esto? (doki*)

_***latido de corazón de chica nerviosa (xD)**_

**_Podrías ir al punto? - le dije, la paciencia no era una de mis grandes cualidades y menos si se trataba de Sai, el me miro serio por un momento y después prosiguió**

**_Lo que quiero decir,.. Es que Naruto no te ve como solo un hermano, el... te ve como algo mas - dijo a lo que yo me quede inmóvil por un momento pensando en lo que me acababa de decir- que acaso todavía no lo entiende? **

**(¡No estoy estúpido como tu!)…**no se si era lo que pensaba, pero una extraña sensación me invadió por completo.

**_tu, a naruto-kun...siempre...**

Escuchar aquellas palabras salir de los labios de sai fue algo realmente sorprendente… (Espero que nadie me aya visto ahí, si no, creerían que sai y yo… puag!)

.sai me miro con su sonrisa típica y después añadió.

**_si deseas, puedo decirle a naruto que tu...-pero negué con la cabeza-creo que sakura-san podría ayudarte**

**_¿eh?**

**_ Naruto me hizo prometer que no diría nada... pero a sakura-san no.**

**_¿de que hablas?**

Sai se giro dispuesto a marcharse y añadió

**_sobre el sufrimiento de naruto...-**

(¡)Esas palabras me causaron un extraño shock, solo pude ver a sai marcharse y quedarme paralizado por un largo rato.

Después de quedarme un rato pensando (que cuando me di cuenta un ave me había cagado en mi playera!), decidí regresar a mi casa, ya que no se veía rastro ni de Kakashi y los demás.

Iba por las calles caminando sin fijarme muy bien en el rumbo... lo ultimo que había dicho Sai me había dejando intrigado...

no estaba muy seguro de que seria lo que me ocultaban pero de cierto modo no podía evitar sentir varias emociones. (Era como una extraña sensación de querer vomitar, correr, llorar, reír y patear a un perro)

Iba pensando en las cosas que podrían ser, cuando sin fijarme choque con alguien.

**-Disculpa - dijo la voz de una chica**

**-Sakura! Que haces por aquí .. Por que me dejaron en el puente solo? (preguntón)- quería saber todo, pero Sakura parecía algo aturdida y apenada**

**- Eh no se de que me hablas Sasuke-kun - dijo mientras intentaba marcharse, pero la sujete de un brazo. (escena shoujo)**

**- Me gustaría hablar con tigo y que me expliques algunas cosas - le dije en tono serio lo cual pareció preocuparla - primero me gustaría que me dijeras si tu sabes que es eso de "el sufrimiento de Naruto" -**

Sakura se me quedo mirando de una manera poco peculiar, era de asombro, después de preocupación y al final de...¿tristeza?

**_sai te dijo eso... ¿verdad?...-hablo pausadamente, a lo que conteste ****rápidamente- entonces...-siguió su camino-nos veremos en la tarde... en tu casa ¿si?**

Solo asentí y vi marchar a la pelirosa lentamente, por alguna razón, no pude borrar de mi mente aquellos ojos color esmeralda terriblemente tristes. ¿Que era eso del sufrimiento de naruto? (doki, doki, doki X20… ya me estoy asustando… mas)

Me dirigí hacia la casa, no se bien como llegue ya que estaba distraído pensando en que era todo aquello que me estaban ocultando y que Sakura me diría mas al rato… gracias amigos! Por dejarme esperar (sarcasmo)

Cuando por fin llegue intente distraerme arreglando o haciendo cualquier cosa, pero aun así el tema no salía de mi mente…. A naruto le gustaba? (Wuau!)

Después de un rato de dar vueltas por mi casa decidí salir a dar una vuelta, estar encerrado solo me desesperaba mas.

No tardaría mucho, tampoco quería que Sakura llegara y no me viera, así que me dirigí hacia la puerta justo cuando tocaron el timbre. (Oportuno!)

De inmediato me dirigí para abrir y me encontré con..

**_hola sasuke-saludo kakashi (jodete kakashi! Para que te quiero yo aquí?) Alzando su mano, a su lado estaban sakura (a bueno, esta bien…) y... ¿hinata? ¿Que estaba haciendo esa mujer ahí?**

**_konishiwa sasuke-kun-saludo tímidamente la ojiclara.**

**_¿ibas a salir?-pregunto sakura extrañada.**

**_-no...-hable pausadamente-pero pasen, pasen**

Me hice a un lado y deje que sakura y compañía pasaran, se sentaron y rápidamente

Les ofrecí algo para beber, la verdad una parte de mi no quería escuchar ese relato

Pero la mayor parte de mi cerebro era el saber (maldito chismoso!)... quizás así podría entender el ya en si raro comportamiento del dobe.

**_sasuke-hablo sakura sin pronunciar el "kun" (snif)-¿estas seguro de quieres saber esto?**

**_sakura-hablo kakashi-creo que sasuke ya es lo suficientemente maduro para escuchar eso.**

**_¿el que?-eso me molesto-vayan directo al grano. (Weyes! Si no están hablando sobre sexualidad a un niño de 7años!)**

**_muy bien... creo que hablare yo primero-hablo hinata-cuando supo que peleaste con itachi-san... el... trato de buscarte desesperadamente.**

**_eso ya lo se-murmure.**

**_después de eso...-continuo la chica-al no encontrarte y ver solo el campo de batalla destrozado... naruto-kun lloro.-guarde silencio… bueno, ya estaba callado.-la lluvia lo encubría, pero pude notar una enrome tristeza en el...**

Me quede un momento en silencio, pensando en lo que me habían dicho .. Naruto llorando? y esa razón .. Era yo? eso me sonaba algo loco

**- pero es verdad lo que dicen? - dije sorprendido**

**- Sasuke de verdad no tienes idea de lo importante que eres para Naruto? - dijo Kakashi **

**- Creo que será mejor que te calmes - Dijo sakura al verme y asentí**

**- Sasuke-kun, creo que es momento de que te enteres, todo lo que Naruto-kun a hecho por ti - dijo Hinata mientras jugaba con sus dedos**

Sakura sentada del lado izquierdo, kakashi en el centro e hinata en el derecho en el sillón azul cielo que naruto escogió para mí y yo me senté en el individual color caoba que estaba frente a ese grande sillón.

**_escucha sasuke...-hablo kakashi-tu mas que nadie sabe lo sacrificado que es naruto, lo leal y excelente ninja.**

**_pero... con la desesperación y angustia en que te buscaba no eran las mismas que con otros.**

**_al principio pensé que naruto solo te buscaba por la promesa que...-sakura bajo la mirada y callo por unos momentos-me hiso...**

**_¿cual promesa?-cuestione extrañado, nunca me había comentado eso.**

**_a naruto yo...le hice prometer que te trajera de vuelta... cuando volvió y lo vi terriblemente herido, sentí como mi alma se caía... después el me sonrió y me dijo que era una promesa de por vida...-sakura presiono sus manos con fuerza. **

Yo baje la mirada, recordé aquella vez que lo había visto, la última vez que lo vi antes de partir con orochimaru, estaba herido, me le quede mirando fijamente pidiendo que no estuviera muerto y para que negar, grabarme ese rostro pasible.

**_después de eso, se fue a entrenar con jiraiya por 2 años y medio...-hablo kakashi-supongo que sabrás que saco 4 colas del kyubi-yo asentí, orochimaru me había contado todo eso**

**_después de que se vieron después de tanto tiempo... ¿no lo notaste?-hablo sakura-incluso yo lo note-alzo la vista-ustedes dos se miraban de una manera tan... melancólica...-yo guarde silencio, ladee mi mirar por un rato concentrándome en un punto ciego-después de que te fuiste... naruto volvió a llorar, incluso lloro mas fuerte que yo.**

**_y fue cuando paso lo de itachi-san, poco después-hablo hinata.**

Yo me quede callado, no quería recordar algo como la perdida de mi hermano y también estaba sorprendido ya que no sabia bien que había pasado con Naruto en ese momento, ni siquiera sabían bien si el estaba enterado de lo de Itachi

**_que paso en ese momento? - pregunte**

**_bueno te fuimos a buscar - dijo hinata tímidamente _ pero cuando llegamos ya no estabas y los de akatsuki al parecer habían llegado primero.**

**-_eso devasto a naruto - dijo Sakura ahora - Una vez más lloro y no sabía como consolarlo -**

Antes esto no pude evitar poner una cara de asombro y al parecer los demás lo notaron, después de eso kakashi continúo.

**_****después de eso, jiraiya-sama murió-eso ya lo sabia-naruto estaba sumamente decaído, no sabia como salir adelante... después de que peleo con pain y gano, dijo que entendía ahora a la perfección tus sentimientos...pero lo que nos perturbo a todos fue el que se dejara golpear por ninjas de otra aldea.**

Ante esta noticia no pude evitar alzarme un poco.

**_¿dejarse golpear? ¿Porque?**

**_por defenderte de ser un ninja renegado...-hablo sakura.**

No podía creer lo que Sakura me decía .. Naruto se había dejado Golpear? Y por mí? Eso era algo que…

**- Los ninjas de la aldea de la niebla, querían información de ti, para capturarte - explico Kakashi - pero Naruto nunca cedió y al contrario dijo que**

**Le**** pediría a Raikage que te perdonara-**

Me quede un momento asimilando lo que me estaban diciendo.

**_Me ****están diciendo la verdad? – pregunte, Sakura pareció molestarse **

**_ Pareciera que no conoces a Naruto, sabes? Sai le dijo muchas veces que te dejara de buscar .. Que no valías tremendas golpizas .. Pero el nunca desistió - **

**_¿sai?-ese bastardo…**

**_pero naruto seguía buscándote-siguió kakashi-siguió a pesar de estar mal herido...**

**_después de eso... fue con el Raikage-hablo hinata-bueno, eso me conto yamato-san-hablo en voz baja-pero, me dijo que naruto-kun, luego de estar con el, se arrodillo rogándole que pararan de seguirte, que el se aria cargo.**

**_y enfermo…-continuo kakashi-poco antes de que se volvieran a reencontrar…**

**_ah pesar de lo que le dijiste, el no… no se rindió…-hablo sakura.**

Ante estas palabras no pude soportarlo mas, me puse de pie notando como los otros me miraban seriamente. Recuerdo perfectamente lo sucedido después. Al reencontrarnos el dijo que tomaría una tercera opción… después nos enfrentamos… fue largo… al final el gano y madara enfadado trato de extraerle el kyubi… yo no podía permitirlo y al final, combatimos juntos, regresando a konoha…

**_muchas gracias... eso era todo lo que quería saber.-murmure bajando mi vista.**

**_d-demo, aun falta...-hablo sakura tristemente.**

**_no quiero saber mas... con eso es suficiente-hable bajo.**

**_esta bien-hablo kakashi-creo que ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer ¿no sasuke?-me miro fijamente**

Yo solo alce la vista y asentí... iría con naruto... ya era suficiente de que derramara tantas lagrimas por mi causa…

(acabo de caer en cuenta… ¿¡naruto es gay?)


	3. 3hablemos

_HIAOO! Aqui ahiru in wonderland! __Trayendo el Cáp. 3 que es el penúltimo!_

_Los invito a pasar a mi página de deviantart donde se publican personajes, perfiles y portadas! Una que otra imagen es editada, es decir, que use un maniquí o boceto o base de otro personaje. Cuando sean en este formato será (nombre del dibujo)edit. Solo los originales tendrán nombre común::::::::_

_**.com**_

_En caso de que estén en mi Pág. de deviantart les invito a que comenten!_

_Es colaborado, es decir, entre otra chica (no recuerdo su MSN T.T) y yo, lo creamos. Pero solamente se pudieron crear 3 Cáp., Así que continuare yo sola la historia. Es decir este es el último Cáp. Con colaboración!_

_Otra cosa, esta historia la narra el uchiha menor, las aclaraciones serán mostradas con un asterisco (__*) y las palabras entre paréntesis__(blablanbla) son los pensamientos de sasuke… mas profundo realmente._

_Ohhh sasuke sabe todo acerca de naruto! Todo el sacrificio que el realizo! (música dramática) que pasara?_

_¡ENJOY!_

_Los nombres de Naruto y personajes pertenecen a Masashi kishimoto© y TV Tokio…. _

_SIGAN LEYENDOME_

_MATTA NEEE!_

_-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

**CAP 3-HABLEMOS**

No me detuve a pensar mucho, ni siquiera me despedí de Sakura y los demás, me dirigí hacia la puerta y salí, me puse a correr.

La verdad es que no sabia donde se encontraba Naruto, pero bueno, no es que fuera muy difícil encontrarlo... o eso creía.

Doble a una esquina y más rápido de lo que pensé llegue al Ichirakun, me asome, pero no estaba (no esta? Dios! El fin del mundo!... sarcasmo)

**-Buenos días desea al...- salí tan rápido que ni tiempo le dio al señor de terminar la frase, después de eso decidí dirigirme a su casa... tal vez estuviera ahí.**

En el camino no pude dejar de pensar en todo lo que me habían contado... es que de verdad no se podía ser mas Usuratonkachi?, me daba rabia, saber todo lo que había hecho… ¿¡quien se lo pidió?...pero en una parte de mi no me daba rabia con el... si no conmigo mismo.

Seguí corriendo y en un par de minutos más llegue a su casa

Mire la puerta como si fuese lo mas entretenido del mundo ¿porque temía tocar? algo dentro de mi se revolvía como una estupida serpiente, incluso por unos momentos llegue a pensar que había agarrado algo raro de orochimaru.

Sacudí mi cabeza ante tal idea tan estupida y tome todo el valor uchiha que me quedaba.

Toque la puerta un par de veces...nada... de nuevo toque y tampoco.

¿Acaso no estaba? suspire entre enojado y derrotado ¿donde mas podría estar, piensa sasuke uchiha, ¿donde estará ese hombre? salte de nuevo casa por casa pensando en el a cada momento. (Seguro se mata entrenando…)

¿Como es que alguien es capaz de hacer eso por mi? (porque le gusto) ¿Porque naruto era así conmigo? (porque me quiere) ¿Porque fui tan invecil como para no darme cuenta del daño que le hacia a naruto? (porque en efecto, fui invecil… ugh decirlo me hizo sentir mejor)

Me había dado cuenta... yo era el sufrimiento de naruto...

Para cuando lo encontré se había hecho ya noche, el se encontraba sentado en una de las casas casi a orillas del pueblo, mirando un objeto como si fuese lo mas interesante del mundo.

Me detuve y lo observe por unos instantes.

Siempre lo había notado pero me daba vergüenza admitirlo, naruto era como un ángel, la luz de la luna hacia mas gracia en el haciendo resaltar aquellas orbes azuladas que sin saber el porque, me hipnotizaban. (Si se, pero me ago el tonto)

Me acerque lentamente, no quería interrumpirlo aunque la verdad el parecía perdido en aquel objeto, tal vez yo me veía igual mirándolo así.

Di unos cuantos pasos mas y sin querer pise una ramita que con la cual el me descubrió. (Estúpida rama! De donde salió? Estamos en un techo!)

**_quien .. Ah eres tu – dijo resoplando, parecía molesto**

**_me gustaría hablar contigo - le dije mientras me acercaba mas**

**_creo que ya hablamos mucho hace rato .. No crees? - expuso mientras se ponía de pie**

Parecía dispuesto a marcharse, Pero no lo iba a dejar, así que en cuanto el se dio la vuelta lo sujete del brazo como había pasado rato atrás.

**- Es que es necesario que hablemos - le dije en vos baja al ****oído, con lo cual me**

**Pareció**** que temblaba un poco.**

**_¡T-TEME!-se alejo tocándose la oreja avergonzado mientras guardaba el objeto en su Chaqueta-¡¿que crees que haces?**

**_naruto...-lo nombre con toda tranquilidad-es que es en serio...-no quería pelear con el- necesito hablar contigo.**

Naruto se calmo mirándome clavado y sorprendido, frunció el ceño como si sospechara de mí y después comencé a saltar llevándolo a otro lugar.

Llegamos fuera de mi casa, lo cual naruto me miro misteriosamente.

**_¿que pasa? ¿De que quieres hablar-ttebayo?**

**_naruto...-el me miro preocupado, sentía una angustia tan grande que creo que lo exprese en mi mirar**

**_¿s-sasuke...?-se acerco mostrando su angustia-¿q-que tienes? ¿Porque estas así-ttebayo!**

**_¿porque hiciste eso?-pregunte rápidamente, me sentía enfadado, triste, perturbado y lleno de intranquilidad-¿porque me perseguiste sabiendo que sufrías?-el me miro completamente sorprendido-¿Quién te pidió que te sacrificaras así?**

**_pero que...**

**_¿porque dejaste que te golpearan? ¿Porque suplicaste por mi?-esta vez lo tome por los hombros, no tan fuerte como creí ya que este me miraba con serenidad-¿porque me perseguiste? ¿Porque no seguiste tu vida y perseguiste tus... tus sueño?- esto ultimo en voz baja.**

**_te lo había dicho antes...¿no?-hablo calmadamente, solté levemente el agarre mientras este sacaba el objeto de su chaqueta y no era otra cosa que mi antigua banda-¿como podría convertirme en hokage si no podría ni salvar a un amigo? **

Me quede un rato contemplando la banda, como es que todavía la tenia? pensé que la habrían tirado o algo así, pero no tuve mucho tiempo para pensar ya que vi como unas lagrimas resbalaban por las mejillas de Naruto.

**- Eres un Baka! - fue lo que el dijo, exasperado por sus lagrimas.**

**- Tal vez si lo sea, pero en tal caso .. Podría ser que tu lo seas mas - le dije mientras intentaba secarle las lagrimas con lo que el me miro sorprendido, así que proseguí - haz dejado que te golpeen, te haz humillado y entrenado hasta casi morir ¿por que me querías traer de vuelta y ser Hokage? … Naruto si de verdad lo que tú quieres es eso, me hubieras dejado a un lado, Salvar a alguien como yo no sirve de mucho y solo te hace sufrir - **

**- ¡urusai-ttebayo! ya te dije que no lo entiendes - me dijo y una vez mas intento zafarse, pero esta vez lo agarre mas fuerte y no pude evitar acercarlo mas a mi**

**- solo quiero que me digas una cosa naruto y te dejare en paz .. De verdad hiciste todo eso .. Solo por el titulo de hokage? eso es lo que te importa? - le dije mientras no podía evitar perderme en sus ojos. **

**_yo... hia… sono…-se sentía nervioso (puedo sentirlo~o)-bueno-carraspeo un poco-mi sueño es ser hokage-ttebayo…-ladeo al mirada apenado-... pero contigo a mi lado.**

**_¿como?-¿porque me sonroje?**

**_bueno... yo...-comenzó a juguetear con sus manos ¿que carajo naruto, que eres hinata?-siempre quise que todos me dijeran que era increíble, que me admiraran y me tomaran importancia...pero de todos, creo que escuchar un "eres el mejor naruto" por parte tuya era lo que mas deseaba.**

Sentía que las palabras de naruto eran sinceras pero sabía que quería decir más.

Lo que sai me dijo quizás…sus ojos aun mostraban ese brillo angustioso de querer llorar y sin pensarlo dos veces lo abrace con fuerza, su nariz estaba recargada en mi hombro mientras le tomaba de la cabeza sintiendo como mis ojos comenzaban a arder y mi pecho se sentía terriblemente sofocante.

Aquella vez en los exámenes le dije que deseaba pelear con el… el lo tomo como un reconocimiento… y ahora deseaba mas que nunca que yo, la persona mas importante para el, le dijera que era el mejor…. No necesito decirlo ni afirmarlo… naruto ya es el mejor…

Ya lo sabía pero me lo negaba mas de mil veces... yo estaba enamorado de naruto...

(Me vale mierda si eso me vuelve gay también! Yo quiero a este rubio!)

**_dime...-le susurre al oído, este tiritó ligeramente-¿eso es verdad?**

**_...-solo asintió-sasuke... no pude evitarlo... trataba de dejar eso, de buscarte, pero no me sentía bien...si no estabas conmigo, aunque sea peleando... no me sentía bien... dolía... mucho...me sentía abandonado-ttebayo...**

**_tsk...-presione mis dientes y cerré los ojos con mas fuerza.**

**_no podía evitarlo... el volverme mas fuerte y buscarte... no sabia que sentía... ni que hacer… atrapado! Eso… **

Después de eso nos quedamos callados un momento, sin hacer o decir nada, solo abrazados…

Sabíamos que había algo más, pero no sabíamos quien rompería aquella muralla de silencio.

**-Naruto-**

**_Sasuke- dijo el ****también casi al mismo tiempo que yo, con lo cual pude me pareció ver una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, después le deje hablar.**

**- Bueno Sasuke, te dije que no sabia que era lo que… sentía - dijo el – y… era verdad yo estaba muy confundido .. Al principio creí que mi obsesión por traerte de vuelta era por la promesa… t-tu sabes! que la había hecho a Sakura! Bueno! No lo sabias! Pero seguramente ya sabes!... ellos te dijeron todo eso ¿verdad? A-así que ya sabes!**

Hablaba entrecortado, el, no siendo un chico tan sincero consigo mismo, estaba en ese momento esforzándose…

**_también llegue a decir que era por el titulo del Hokage .. Pero al final me di cuenta que la única verdad era que ..- pero no termino, pude ver su cara que estaba roja-ahhh!-agarro aire como si se estuviera muriendo**

**_uh?**

**_e-es que es penoso-ttebayo!-apretó los puños mirándome-y no se como lo to…-**

Y no pude evitar mas juntar sus labios con los míos

Los labios de naruto son... tan dulces, suaves y con un extraño sabor picante ¿será por el ramen?

Naruto me miraba sorprendido mientras yo cerraba lentamente mis ojos, sin dejar de mirar ese océano reflejado en su mirar…

No correspondía lo cual me preocupaba pero tampoco se alejaba.

Lentamente fue correspondiendo y rodeo con torpeza y nerviosismo mi cuello con sus manos, yo rodee su cintura y así continuamos.

Escuchaba su respiración agitada (no sean enfermos! Es por los nervios!) Y podía notar como temblaba al igual que yo. (… estaba nervioso… ¡ya lo dije!)

Nos separamos por un instante y nos vimos fijamente, después comenzamos de nuevo con otro beso tan lento y a la vez dulce. Abrí mis ojos con lentitud y me separe, naruto aun tenia la mirada cerrada y su rostro mostraba un sonrojo que me pareció Hermoso. (hay que gay se escucho eso…)

¿Cómo es que siendo un hombre se veía tan lindo? (y mira que a pesar de tener complexiones muy masculinas no puedo evitar verle algo lindo…)

**_a-ah?-me miro apenado y se separo rápidamente hacia un lado, tocándose la boca.**

**_p-perdón-hable completamente avergonzado-¿t-te molesto?**

**_no, no es eso...-me miro fijamente-es solo que...-sonrió-me hace feliz…**

**_oh…**

**_yo… estaba algo asustado-bajo la cabeza con timidez-de saber que pensarías sobre… pues… que me gustas-ttebayo…**

**_oh… ¿gay?**

**_nooo!-gruño apenado-solo me gustas tu! Solo tu! No me pone ningún hombre! **

**_oh… eso es bueno.**

**_je…-sonrió mirándome-estoy feliz… es todo.**

**_¿es todo, dobe? deberías sentirte alagado-dije para poder quitarle lo nervioso.**

**_teme-se acerco de nuevo a mi y me miro molesto-¿porque debería sentirme alagado?**

**_porque eres novio del chico mas codiciado...**

**_¡¿como que cod...?-le di otro beso rápido y después camine dispuesto a marcharme-¡teme! ¿Eh? ¿Novio? ¿¡COMO QUE NOVIO?-escuche que caminaba directo hacia mi-M-MATE SASUKE... ¿QUE DICES?**

**_bla, bla, bla, bla-decía al tiempo en que me tapaba los oídos y miraba hacia otro lado.**

**_ ¡escúchame****!**

**_si, si, ya lo dije...-me detuve y este me miro-que... eres mi novio...**

**_ah…-sonrió con travesura-tu cara esta roja**

**_uruse!**

Después de eso pude ver como la cara se le ponía toda roja Naruto, me gusta como se ve y no puedo evitar atraerlo a mi y darle otro beso, el parecía apunto de decir algo, pero no le di tiempo, ya que fui mas rápido y nos besamos, esta vez con mas fuerza, cuando por fin nos separamos le dije al oído:

**_Ahora eres mió y de nadie mas - y pude sentir como es que Naruto se tensaba un poco, tal vez por lo cerca que estábamos, voltee a verlo y me sorprendió verlo con una sonrisa picara.**

**- Lo mismo digo yo - dijo para después darme un pequeño beso e irse, quien lo diría, ahora era el quien me dejaba callado.**

Me quede unos segundos perdido en aquella sonrisa y después me fui igual que el. Hablar ayudo mucho… (Ah… *suspiro de amor*)


	4. 4final!

_HIAOO! Aqui ahiru in wonderland! __Last chapter!_

_Los invito a pasar a mi página de deviantart donde se publican personajes, perfiles y portadas! Una que otra imagen es editada, es decir, que use un maniquí o boceto o base de otro personaje. Cuando sean en este formato será (nombre del dibujo)edit. Solo los originales tendrán nombre común::::::::_

_**.com**_

_En caso de que estén en mi Pág. de deviantart les invito a que comenten!_

_Bueno, ahora este Cáp. Salió de mis sexos… quiero decir! Sesos. Pues bien, me da mucha pena escribir lemon (tan pervertida estoy?) por eso, no escribo mucho del tema. _

_Pero si quieren lemon escribiré otro fic!_

_Bueno, ya sasuke no habla aquí, ya lo narro yo (¿) así que espero les guste.!_

_Sasuke and Naruto! Son novios! (xD) raro… (._.)_

_Muchas gracias por leerlo y cuídense!_

_¡ENJOY!_

_Los nombres de Naruto y personajes pertenecen a Masashi kishimoto© y TV Tokio…. _

_SIGAN LEYENDOME_

_MATTA NEEE!_

_-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

**CAP 4- ****FINAL!...?**

Ya había pasado más de dos semana desde que naruto y sasuke comenzaban una relación.

Naruto se comportaba de una manera algo peculiar frente a los ojos de sasuke, muy raro lo retaba y comúnmente conversaban de cualquier tontería. Sasuke trataba de no discutir con el y sentía una enorme necesidad de tener mas de naruto… eso le perturbaba.

Ambos se encontraban conversando tranquilamente en aquel puente en el que el

Antiguo equipo se juntaba.

Sasuke observaba sus labios a cada momento, la sonrisa que este le regalaba lo enviaba a un lugar que ni el mismo reconocía, miraba su cuerpo de una manera que se sentía extraño y mal por supuesto.

**_¿sasuke?**

Sasuke parecía no responder, se perdía en aquellos orbes azuladas

**_¡¿sasuke-ttebayo?**

**_Que quieres Dobe? - dijo Sasuke intentando sonar molesto, aunque la verdad no lo aparentaba mucho, pero no quería que Naruto se diera cuenta de como lo miraba como un tonto**

_¿**ah? ¿Acaso no me estabas escuchando-ttebayo?-contesto mientras le miraba molesto-te decía que sai me llamo de repente-frunció el ceño molesto.**

**_Y se puede saber como para que te llamo ese... Amigo tuyo? - contesto Sasuke, no quería molestarse ya que Sai de cierto modo le había ayudado, pero no podía evitar sentirse... Celoso? ... - y si te estaba haciendo caso... Solo que hablas muy rápido -**

**_¿eh? ¿Porque te enojas-ttebayo? además, no tengo la culpa de que tu estés embobado en no se que.-hablo molesto-me dijo que quería hablar conmigo, no estoy muy seguro así que me iré pronto-ttebayo-contesto finalmente, hablando mas lento.**

**_hmm - bufo Sasuke, no quería que Naruto se fuera... Y menos con Sai, por alguna razón los celos no lo dejaban tranquilo, volteo a ver a Naruto una vez mas y en un movimiento rápido le dio un beso para después decirle - Acuérdate de lo que te dije el otro día - y pudo sentir como es que Naruto se volvía a tensar, con lo cual no pudo evitar sonreír.**

**_¿eso que tiene que ver-ttebayo?-dijo sin comprender.**

**_el otro día…**

**_oh… "Ahora eres mió y de nadie mas "-le miro completamente sonrojado, se separo del uchiha tratando de controlar sus nervios-¡no digas cosas tan vergonzosa!-grito**

**- No se por que dices eso - dijo el Uchiha mientras se acercaba lo que Naruto se había alejado - o acaso haz cambiado de opinión o algo así? - aclaro mientras se acercaba mas haciendo que sus alientos chocaran.**

**_¡¿que haces?-pregunto completamente rojo naruto al sentir tan cercas a sasuke, noto como este mostraba cierta molestia-es que... en serio...-tomo aire-aun no estoy acostumbrado a todo esto-ttebayo-se recargo en el puente, mientras el uchiha quedaba frente a el**.

**_Esta bien - decía Sasuke quien no podía evitar sonreír al ver a Naruto atrapado entre el y el puente - pero no seria mala idea que te fueras acostumbrando -dijo y Naruto tembló un poco, conocía bien esa sonrisa del moreno, sabia que tramaba algo**

En ese momento naruto tenia dos opciones, la primera simplemente obedecer y no ir con sai y la segunda solo despedirse de sasuke y marcharse, esa sonrisa que parecía entre maléfica, pervertida y muchas mas emociones que naruto no entendió le daban algo de miedo.

**_sasuke...-el ojiazul se acerco al rubio y le dio un beso rápido-me tengo que ir-ttebayo-contesto sonriendo entre nervioso y asustado-nos vemos después-y desapareció en una bola de humo.**

Pero naruto no era obediente. No es que fuera una persona mala, pero recordaba que sai se veía muy serio y preocupado.

Después de que Naruto se marchara Sasuke se quedo un rato en el puente.

**_Si serás Dobe - dijo mientras miraba el rió, no sabia como es que Naruto había preferido ir con Sai que quedarse con el, eso le molestaba y no podía evitarlo, después de un rato suspiro - la próxima vez no escaparas de mi tan fácilmente - dijo mientras volvía esa sonrisa a el e igual que el rubio se esfumaba en una bola de humo**

Naruto regreso ya en la noche a su departamento, estaba sumamente cansado pero con una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara.

Cosa que muchos sospecharían, puesto que la sonrisa era tan radiante y sincera que pareciera que se hubiese besado con sasuke más de 10 veces o que le hubiese

Regalado membresía de por vida en el ichirakun. Llego a la puerta y la abrió

Lentamente.

**_tadaima-ttebayo-hablo para si mismo, cerro la puerta tras el y sintió una mirada acecina en frente de el, giro su rostro hacia en frente y justo en la cama...-¡WAHHH! ¿¡Q-Q-Q-QUE HACES AQUI-TTEBAYO?**

Sasuke poco después de que se había marchado del puente, había decidido ir a la casa del rubio, sabia que ahí este no tendría a donde huir y bueno… entrar a su casa no era para nada complicado… lo complicado seria pasar por aquella jungla de suciedad. Pero para su sorpresa estaba limpio…

Después de un rato de espera la puerta se abrió y entro un Naruto que a Sasuke le pareció mas sonriente de lo normal, no paso mucho para que el ojiazul notara su presencia y le preguntara casi en un grito que hacia ahí.

Sasuke se incorporo de la cama y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Naruto que por el momento parecía sorprendido

**_bueno, es que me pareció que me dejaste hablando prácticamente solo en el puente – **

Dijo mientras cada vez se acercaba mas al el, Naruto por un momento pareció reaccionar de el trance en el que estaba y justo cuando iba a dar un paso hacia atrás Sasuke lo atrajo a el

**_m-ma ne...tu sabes-ttebayo-hablo completamente nervioso al sentir la mano del uchiha alrededor de su cintura-t-te dije que tenia que ir con sai y fui...-ladeo la mirada sintiéndose acosado por el uchiha con aquella mirada penetrante-y pues... ya... fue todo-ttebayo-contesto mas nervioso que nada.**

**-de verdad? - dijo Sasuke mientras alzaba una ceja - que yo te veo muy sonriente - antes esto no pudo sentir una punzada de celos lo cual hizo que se acercara su rostro al del rubio, pero no lo beso... No... Ahora el tendría que ser el que tomara la iniciativa**

**_¿eh? pues por supuesto-ttebayo-hablo naruto sonriente-ah pasado algo muy bueno-ttebayo-contesto al tiempo en que sasuke lo miraba mas penetrante-¿hum? pero... ¿porque te ves molesto?**

**- Molesto? – devolvió la pregunta ****en un tono que Naruto no supo comprender bien - Que va, solo me gustaría saber que es eso tan bueno que te a dicho Sai, si es que se puede, claro esta - contesto.**

Naruto no sabia que se traía Sasuke, solo sabia que tenerlo tan cerca lo desconcentraba, estaba a punto de contestar cuando sintió como es que el moreno ahora se había dirigido hacia su cuello con rapidez.

Podía sentir apenas el rose de sus labios, con lo cual sentía que se le iba el poco juicio que le quedaba.

**_s...sai...quería...-murmuro sintiendo su cuerpo de lo mas extraño-q****ue lo ayudara... con sakura-chan...-casi lo susurro al sentir como sasuke comenzaba a morder lentamente su cuello-¿q-que... estas haciendo-ttebayo?**

Sasuke no le presto mucha atención, ya que en ese momento estaba mas entretenido en el cuello del rubio, lo mordía lentamente, quería que Naruto sufriera un poco , así que siguió hasta que por fin le dejo una marca y pudo escuchar como es que el rubio lanzaba un pequeño gemido

**- decías algo Dobe? - dijo Sasuke sonriendo**

**_ah...-miro sonrojado el rostro del uchiha con esa sonrisa... ¿desde cuando sasuke era así de... sexy?-sasuke...-se toco el cuello-¿que me hiciste?-pregunto extrañado.**

Sasuke acerco mas su cuerpo al del rubio, este sentía una extraña sensación en su cuerpo, como si de una corriente eléctrica se tratara.

**_¿que haces-ttebayo?-contesto mas nervioso.**

**_Solo quiero que quede claro que eres mió y que se enteren los demás si es necesario- **

**_ehhhhh! N-no espera! N-no es que me de pena pero ajajajajaja-comenzó a carcajear como loco.**

**_uhm, no me importa…**

Y después de eso, le planto un beso apasionado a Naruto quien al principio parecía algo sorprendido, pero después lo correspondió y es que debía de admitir que no podía contra Sasuke… besaba muy rico.

Siguió con el beso apasionadamente, atrayéndolo paso a paso asta que ambos cayeron a la cama sin despegarse del beso, sintiendo como sus cuerpos se pegaban y sintiendo como estaban los dos igual de excitados.

Naruto ahogo un gemido al sentir como sasuke comenzaba a lamer y besar nuevamente su cuello, pero esta vez el uchiha bajaba el ziper de la chaqueta. Presiono mas sus ojos al sentir como la mano pálida y fría tocaba su cuerpo caliente, sintiendo como sasuke subía su mano asta su pecho.

**_sa...suke...-no estaba 100% seguro de lo que hacia ¿que tal que sasuke solo quería pasar el rato con el? eso hizo que le cayera como un cubetas y abrió sus ojos-sasuke...-el uchiha paro las caricias y lo miro-tu...-las palabras no podían salirle, tenia un extraño sentimiento de tener que sufrir porque el uchiha le contestara algo que el no deseaba escuchar, pero recordó esas palabras de "eres mió".**

Sin duda su cabeza era un completo lió.

Y tocaron la puerta. Con alivio por parte de naruto y enfado total en sasuke, el primero se puso de pie rápidamente abrochándose la chaqueta y abrió la puerta.

**_oh?**

**_uchiha sasuke esta aquí?-pregunto un mensajero**

**_si?-sasuke a punto de matar al mensajero le miro.**

**_u-u-un paquete…-hablo el mensajero asustado.-m-me dijeron que podía encontrarlo aquí…**

**_ah?-naruto palideció de una manera graciosa- "¿¡que toda konoha sabe que somos pareja?"**

Y resignado, sasuke lo recibió. Esperaba poder continuar con lo comenzado pero naruto aprovecho para encerrarse en el baño.

Salió echando humo de aquel lugar con el paquete en manos hasta llegar a su casa.

**_ohaiooo!-a la mañana siguiente escucho la voz cantarina de naruto.**

**_uh?-sasuke, que se encontraba lavando los trastos de su desayuno escucho como la puerta se abría.**

**_con permiso-ttebayo!-camino asta llegar a la sala.**

**_pff…-saco del refrigerador un poco de zumo y fue hacia la sala, entregándoselo al rubio.**

**_hola sasuke!-sonrió naruto**

**_hola…**

**_uhm? Estas muy callado.**

**_y tú alegre.**

**_ah! Te dije ayer porque-ttebayo!**

**_oh?...-sasuke se sentó en frente de el y le miro por largo tiempo.**

**_y?**

**_y que?-le miro con sorpresa**

**_sabes del porque estoy contento?**

**_...-miro el vaso de zumo-zumo?**

**_aghhh! Lo sabia! Tu calentura no te deja escuchar-ttebayo!-le apunto con el dedo enfadado.**

**_ohh y que tiene? Te gusto ¿no?**

**_no hables como si lo hubiéramos hecho! Pervertido!**

**_ya, ya, era broma, sakura y sai… ¿Qué con ellos?**

**_oh! Es que parece ser que quieren salir!-sonrió emocionado-esta bien? aunque sakura-chan es… sakura-chan-lagrimeo**

**_oe!-enfadado.**

**_ah?-asustado-a-a-aahahahaha… n-ne y el paquete que era?**

**_el de ayer?-naruto asintió-la verdad es que no lo eh abierto.**

**_oh! Porque? Ábrelo!**

**_en realidad viniste para saber el contenido del paquete ¿verdad?**

**_ah?-este ladeo la cabeza fingiendo demencia.**

Sasuke suspiro y fue hacia el fondo de la casa, regresando con el mismo paquete.

**_de verdad que no lo as abierto! Sasuke! Que pasa con tu sentido de la curiosidad-ttebayo!**

**_no le pasa nada-hablo mientras lo abría-solo no me interesa. El remitente es kakashi.**

**_ah? Que injusto! Porque kakashi-sensei no me envió nada a m….**

Se quedaron callados al ver el contenido del paquete. Era un libro con dibujos de personas en posiciones un poco indecentes. Sasuke con un tic asesino y naruto bochorno en su rostro miraron una nota.

"_**me eh enterado que ya le diste el "si" a naruto! Felicidades y disfruten una vida placentera con este libro. Creo que kamasutra les **__**servirá para fortalecer sus lazos. Bye! ^w/… kakashi"**_

**_p-p-por eso digo que mejor no me envié nada…-hablo nervioso sentándose en el sofá algo estático.**

**_oh….-arrojo el paquete-no lo necesito. Ya se todo eso.**

**_ah?**

**_si… hace un par de días sai me dio el mismo libro.**

**_nanda?-se puso de pie asustado.**

**_ne naruto… practicamos?-sonrisa pervertida**

**_ah? Me recuerdas a mi primera vez –brillo de ojos de niña-**

**_eh? Primera vez?-**

**_si… eres como jiraiya. Un pervertido sin remedio…-dramatizo**

**_j-jira****iya fue… t-t-t-t-t-tu…-shock**

**_si-natural-la primera vez que jiraiya me mostró porno.**

**_...ah-suspiro aliviado-eso…**

**_espera… ¿Qué creías?...ah? Enfermo!-le apunto con el dedo.**

**_pero así me quieres ¿no?-para cuando se había dado cuenta, sasuke ya estaba enzima de el.**

**_ah? "ah que hora paso esto?"-pensó con los ojos en blanco.**

**_anda… hagámoslo…**

**_n-no! E-estoy en mis días!**

**_eh?-le miro extrañado-¿Cuáles días?**

**_a-ah… n-necesito conocerte mas!**

**_que eres? Una adolescente?-le miro divertido por los nervios del chico.**

**_claro que no!**

**_bueno…-le planto un pequeño beso y le miro a los ojos- hagámoslo…**

**_hiaaaa!**

**_ok, ok, pero no grites-se sentó al lado del chico.**

**_...-este se sintió extrañamente mal-n-ne…**

**_si?**

**_te quiero… ¿crees que sea… amor?**

**_!-aquello le tomo por sorpresa-b-bueno…-se aclaro la garganta-tu que crees?**

**_yo si!-respondió rápidamente-y… tu?**

**_uhm…-naruto observo al uchiha, este solo mantenía la cabeza gacha y asentía levemente.**

**_oh…-observo como las orejas del uchiha se mantenían rojas-entonces…-sonrió-dilo.**

Sasuke entrelazo los dedos de el con los de naruto, cosa que sorprendió al segundo, después sasuke alzo la mirada aun abochornado y se miraron a los ojos, apretando aquel agarre.

**_sabes?...-naruto hablo con suavidad-de alguna manera, el haber pasado por todo aquel dolor y sufrimiento, me siento feliz.**

**_porque?-le miro curioso.**

**_porque ahora estamos aquí, juntos-ttebayo-respondió ruborizado-¿aun crees que hubiese sido mejor el haber abandonado…?**

**_oh…-y después de mucho tiempo, naruto pudo observar una sonrisa calida en el chico-no… gracias…-lentamente, le abrazo con la mano libre-gracias naruto… eres el mejor…**

**_ah?...-naruto se quedo en blanco al escuchar aquellas palabras, después cerro los ojos sintiendo que lloraría.**

Se percato que no era un sueño porque sentía el contacto de sasuke, se percato de que no era una ilusión cuando este le beso nuevamente… todos aquellos esfuerzos habían valido la pena… sasuke estaba con el, ahí, diciéndole lo que mas anhelaba escuchar de el…

**_te amo….**

Oh eso creía… al escuchar aquellas palabras que sasuke la había susurrado con seguridad le hicieron sumamente feliz… tanto, tanto, que sentía que aquello no cabria en su cuerpo ni mente…

Lo abrazo por completo sintiendo las lagrimas de felicidad caer por su rostro, cubriéndose con el hombro del uchiha y sintiendo aquel amor que sasuke le declamaba…

y sasuke comprendió que el sufrimiento de naruto se había trasformado en su mayor felicidad…

**FIN**


End file.
